vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ian Somerhalder
'Ian Joseph Somerhalder '''wurde am 8. Dezember 1978 in Louisana geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und früheres Model mit französischen, englischen, irischen und indianischen Wurzeln. Er spielt die Rolle von Damon Salvatore, einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Ian Somerhalder wurde in Covington, Louisiana als Sohn einer Massagetherapeutin und eines Bauarchitekten geboren, die sich scheiden ließen, als er 13 Jahre alt war. Er hat eine Schwester und einen Bruder. „Somerhalder“ ist der Name seines adoptierten Großvaters, sein biologischer Großvater hieß „Hull“. Erfolge als Model Somerhalder besuchte eine katholische Schule. Unterstützt von seiner Mutter, begann er im Alter von zehn Jahren zu modeln. Er arbeitete als erfolgreiches Model für ''Calvin Klein, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Versace und Guess. Im Anschluss daran wurde er Schauspieler, nachdem er im Alter von 17 Jahren seine Ausbildung in New York absolviert hatte. Schauspielkarriere Seinen ersten Film spielte er im Jahre 2004 in dem Film Black & White als Nebenrolle. ''2004 erhielt er seine erste Hauptrolle in der Serie ''Lost. Im selben Jahr war er in der zweiten Staffel von Smallville in einer Nebenrolle zu sehen. 2006 spielte er in dem Horrorthriller Pulse - Du bist tot, bevor du stirbst mit. Außerdem hatte er Rollen in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur und CSI: Miami. Er sprach für die Rolle des Jason Stackhouse in der damals noch unbekannten Serie True Blood vor. Allerdings entschieden sich die Produzenten für Ryan Kwanten. Ian Somerhalder konnte daraufhin die Rolle in einer anderen Vampirserie ergattern. Er erlangte internationale Bekanntheit durch seinen Charakter Damon Salvatore, den er seit dem 10. September 2009 in The Vampire Diaries verkörpert. Privat Somerhalder engagiert sich in Organisationen zur Erhaltung der Meere und unterstützt die Organisation „Love Letters to the South“, die Betroffenen des Hurrikans Katrina finanzielle Hilfe zukommen lässt. Daneben engagiert er sich gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen Candice Accola und Michael Trevino für ein Projekt gegen Suizid unter LGBT-Jugendlichen. Interessant ist, dass sich in der sechsten Folge der 4. Staffel ein kurzer Hinweis auf dieses Thema befindet, als Elena gerade erwacht und realisiert, dass Damon sie vor dem Suizid auf der Wickery Bridge gerettet hat sagt er: "Well, you know what they say about Teenage Suicide? Don't do it!" Anlässlich seines 32. Geburtstages am 8. Dezember 2010 gründete Ian Somerhalder selbst eine Organisation, die Ian Somerhalder Foundation (ISF). Diese Organisation befasst sich mit der Vermittlung der Bedeutung des Umweltschutzes und des Schutzes der Tiere. Er war mit seiner Schauspielkollegin Nina Dobrev drei Jahre lang liiert, jedoch trennten sie sich Mitte 2013. Als Grund wurde der zu große Altersunterschied genannt. Im Oktober 2014 gab Somerhalder eine Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Nikki Reed bekannt. Im Februar 2015 wurde die Verlobung des Paares bekannt, woraufhin sie kurz darauf am 26. April 2015 heirateten. Am 25. Juli 2017 wurden die beiden Eltern von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Tochter Bodhi Soleil. Trivia * Ian's Spitzname ist "Somerholder." * Ian's voller Name ist Ian Joseph Somerhalder. * Ian wurde in Covington Louisiana, USA geboren. * Ian besucht St. Pauls. * Ian's Lieblingessen ist Fisch. * Ian's Lieblingsfarben sind blau gelb und rot. * Ian's Lieblingssong ist von Radiohead und heißt 15. step. * Ian's Lieblingssport ist Football. Er hat auch Baseball und Hochschulsport gespielt. * Ian's Lieblingsschauspieler ist Sean Penn. * Ian Lieblingsfilm ist Die Reifeprüfung (1967). * Ian besitzt eine Pizza-Stube. * Ian besitzt auch eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation die heißt Ian Somerhalder Foundation. * Ian wurde zum Sexiest Beast im Entertaiment Weekly gewählt. * Ian war der Erste Schauspieler der für Lost gecastet wurde. * Ian ist der Viertälteste Schauspieler in Vampire Diaires. Casper Zafer (Finn) ist der älteste, dann kommt Daniel Gillies (Elijah) der dritte ist Matthew Davis (Alaric); Er ist genau 7. Monate älter als Ian. * Er ist sehr bekannt für seine Rolle in Lost als Boone Carlyle. * Ian ist der zweite Schauspieler von Vier Schauspielern von die in Smallville mitspielten bevor Vampire Diaries. Der erste war Paul Wesley (als Lucas Luthor), die dritte Sara Canning (als Kat), und die Vierte ist Cassidy Freeman (als Tess Mercer). * Ian ist Schütze. * Ian ist Rechtshänder wie in Videos schon gezeigt wurde. * Ian hat Vorfahren von Frankreich, England, Irland und von den Choctaw. * 2011, hat er ein Musikvideo mit Dima Bilan gedreht. * Er hat vom 2010 bis 2013 Nina Dobrev gedatet. * Ian ist mit seinen Co-Stars sehr eng befreundet. * Ian kann sehr gut Klavier spielen. * Ian ist 177 cm groß. * Er wiegt 79 kg. * Er hat mit Nina drei Katzen: Jama-Lynx, Moke und Dennis. * Er liebt es zu lesen, Musik zuhören, Yoga, und reisen. Filmografie (Auswahl) thumb|200px|Ian Somerhalder in Lost (2004). Fernsehserien *1997: Big Easy - Straßen zur Sünde *1999: Future Man *2000: Rawley High - Das erste Semester * 2002: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur * 2003: Law & Order: New York * 2003: CSI: Miami * 2004: Fearless (Unaired Pilot) * 2004: Smallville * 2004: Lost * 2007: Marco Polo * 2007: Tell Me You Love Me * 2009-2017: The Vampire Diaries Spielfilme *1998: Celebrity *2001: Aantomy Of A Hate Crime * 2000: Rawley High – Das erste Semester * 2001: Das Haus am Meer * 2002: Die Regeln des Spiels * 2004: U-Boat: In feindlicher Hand * 2004: The Old Man and the Studio * 2004: Recess * 2006: TV: The Movie * 2006: Pulse – Du bist tot bevor Du stirbst * 2006: The Sensation of Sight * 2007: Marco Polo * 2008: The Tournament * 2008: The Lost Samaritan * 2008: Wake * 2008: Lost City Raiders * 2009: Wake * 2009: The Tournament * 2009: Fireball * 2010: How to Make Love to a Woman * 2013: Cought On Tape * 2013: Time Framed * 2014: The Anomaly Galerie en: Ian Somerhalder Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel 1 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 2 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 3 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 4 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 5 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 6 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 7 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 8 Darsteller